The invention relates to an arrangement for interconnecting two exhaust pipe sections of a motor vehicle exhaust system with a dampening structure disposed between the two pipe sections.
Such pipe connections are used, among other applications to uncouple the exhaust system of a motor vehicle from the engine-generated vibrations.
FR-2 360 028 discloses an arrangement wherein a spiral spring is disposed between two pipe sections such that the two pipe sections are held resiliently in engagement with each other. In this way, engine vibrations are to be uncoupled which however occurs only in a very limited way.
DE 44 44 550 A1 discloses an arrangement for the interconnection of two pipe sections in the exhaust system of a motor vehicle wherein two connecting pieces of the pipe sections are held in engagement with each other by spring means generating a predetermined engagement force. This arrangement is intended to uncouple torsional vibrations.
The known pipe connections however have the disadvantage that the two pipe sections or pipes can be rotated relative to each other. As a result, these pipe connections can be utilized only if the two pipe sections are supported by special support structures which are connected to the engine, to the transmission, or to the vehicle body in such a way that the pipe sections are prevented from rotating relative to each other.
For the uncoupling and the dampening of engine generated torsional vibrations transmitted to the exhaust system, additional uncoupling elements are required. In this respect reference is made to DE 42 19 241 A1, which discloses an articulated coupling of pipe sections in the exhaust system of a motor vehicle wherein a dampening of torsional vibrations is achieved by elastic support pads arranged between the two pipe sections.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for the interconnection of two pipe sections of a motor vehicle exhaust system wherein relative rotation between the two pipe sections is prevented and, at the same time, engine generated torsional vibrations are uncoupled from the exhaust system and, at least to some degree, also dampened.